Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) can use detection of traffic lights and/or traffic signs to provide vehicle safety and convenience functions. In particular, ADAS can accurately distinguishing various features of a driving scene to determine when control and what type of control is required. For example, red color (e.g., red light) must be distinguished from green color (e.g., green light). In some scenarios, different types of traffic indicators must also be distinguished (e.g., traffic light, vehicle brake lights). Object detection systems can be utilized to analyze real time images of the driving scene to classify types of objects. However, common detection systems can use a sliding window approach to object detection that can be inefficient and time consuming.
Furthermore, the classification of traffic indicators and further recognition of red color and green color along with information about the driver can be used to infer the driver's intent to control the vehicle to provide an adequate response and/or warning. For example, driver information (e.g., eye gaze, head pose, use of a mobile device) can be used in addition to classification of driving scene features including traffic indicators to provide vehicle safety and convenience functions.